The Slayer Games: The Reaping
by Gothic Paranormal Author
Summary: Waiting for the Reaping, Buffy learns that some people have less to lose.


**Author's Note:** Another onseshot for the Slayer Games universe.

**Disclaimer: **BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Buffy hummed softly to herself as she waited for the Reaping of the 73rd Hunger Games to begin. She tried her best to ignore the morose expressions of the other potential tributes in the square as they only made her feel sick to her stomach. At eighteen, this was the year they were most likely to have their names drawn. Most of them had at _least_ a dozen entries and their worry at being selected showed clearly on their faces. Buffy even received a few glares from those who knew just how few entries she had. It was for that reason that Buffy refused to show just how anxious she was; she had no right. She only had the mandatory seven entries, no tesserae at all.

Scanning the crowd, Buffy located her ever present Watcher. He stood on the perimeter and gave her a reassuring smile. When Buffy had suggested she sign up for tesserae Giles' had quickly shot down the idea. It wasn't that they needed the grain or oil, as a member of the Watcher's Council Giles could more than provide for the two of them, but Buffy had thought the supplies could go to a family in need. Besides, even with the tesserae it would only put Buffy at twenty-one entries, which was still considerably less than most. Nonetheless, Giles had refused, saying the Slayer was needed exactly where she was, not fighting for her life in the Arena.

One thing Buffy could be thankful for was that her own mother had passed away shortly before the Games. Seeing the tearstained faces of worried parents was far worse than seeing the faces of the children around her. While in some parts of Panem being selected as a tribute was an honour, here it was little more than a death sentence. The children of 12 may be survivors, but surviving the Hunger Games? Only two people from District 12 had ever managed that, one had since passed away and the other was a drunk. It didn't exactly instil hope.

As Effie Trinket approached the front of the stage Buffy's humming stopped. She dropped her hands to her sides and fisted them in the white material of her dress to keep from attacking District 12's escort. She was a vapid woman with pink hair, straight from the Capitol and her heels clicked as she moved across the wooden stage. The dress Buffy wore was heavy and hot against her skin, but she ignored the discomfort as Effie Trinket addressed the crowd. _May the odds be ever in your favour. _Buffy had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing bitterly at that. The useless phrase only ever served to remind everyone that the odds were never in favour of District 12. It meant that two more children would likely never come home to their families.

When Effie's perfectly manicured hand dipped into the glass bowl to choose the female tribute Buffy turned away, unable to look at the woman's obviously fake pink hair any longer. She scanned the crowd once more, and saw just how badly the Games hurt the people she'd come to protect. But even the Slayer could not fight the Capitol. Hiding the Slayer's existence was far more important to the Watcher's Council than stopping the atrocities of the Hunger Games.

At last, Effie produced a single slip of paper. Buffy turned back to face the stage, not wanting to see the unlucky tributes face as she's called. The square had become silent as each child and parents prayed that the name called was not from their family. And then in a clear voice a name is called out. No one moved as heartbroken mother called for her daughter. Buffy looked to her left to see the tribute walking forward. Her head was held high while fresh tears glistened in her eyes. Buffy recognized the girl. She was young, maybe only thirteen. Buffy also knew she worked hard to help support her family; without her they would struggle to make ends meet. And so in that moment Buffy made her decision.

No one had ever expected Buffy to volunteer. Even worse, no one expected to see her return.


End file.
